


It’s Valentine’s Day

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 然后是一个巧克力味的甜蜜的吻。当然还有一点披萨上的萨拉米香肠味道。情人节快乐。





	It’s Valentine’s Day

Q带着头顶有如实质的低气压迈进了支部大门，技术员们兴奋地叽叽喳喳声立刻像被暴雨浇灭的火星一样安静下来。Q大步穿过一排排屏幕和互相交换着的疑问眼神，推开他办公室的门，然后发现了几乎被各种系着丝带的巧克力淹没的半条办公桌。

“那些都是Bond的贡品。”R悄悄从门后冒出头。

Q给了她一个充满疑问的眼神。R抬了抬下巴示意他看向桌子的另一角，然后忙不迭地溜走了。Q果然在桌角的小托盘里发现了他的装备——的残骸，当然是用委婉的说法，托盘里的东西看起来更像是一团熔化塑料和金属的混合体。军需官被气得眼前一黑，抓着桌边瘫倒在椅子里。等眼前的金星褪去Q才想起来，007哪有那么厉害，引起头晕的多半是因为昨天通宵导致的低血糖。

惯常熬夜的Q却不太习惯整晚不睡，但是昨晚他们吵架了，他不肯回房间跟梅林睡在一起。两个间谍组织的军需官吵架不像人们想象的那样一言不合就抄起键盘攻击对方电脑的防火墙，他们也像平常人那样，起初是因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，像是东西总是随手乱放啦喝完茶从来不洗杯子啦这样的小事，接着双方为了争个胜负就开始一发不可收拾，到最后事态完全失控开始互相揭老底翻旧账，然后以Q狠狠地摔上书房的门结束。年轻的军需官狠狠地敲了一整晚的代码，搞出了一个永远不能从那台键盘摇摇欲坠的笔电里放出的病毒。

Q摊在椅子上颓丧地用手遮住眼睛回想昨晚。他太不理智了，居然把工作上的压力和脾气都发泄到了梅林身上，并且在发现梅林也有同样苗头的时候更加变本加厉并心安理得。梅林居然跟007用同样的语气说话，穿睡衣的人怎么知道何时开枪之类的，气的Q跳着脚喊出了他二十五岁之后再没说过的话，“别再拿我当个小孩，我都已经三十多岁了我会处理好自己的工作！”然后Q再也没理过梅林，就连今天早上都是听见大门合上才从书房里出来。他越想越气，拆开一条巧克力泄愤地嚼着，目光又移回了桌角的托盘。

他决定不再帮007写报告了，还要把这东西扔到M的桌上让他看看他的好特工到底干了些什么。于是他把桌上剩下的巧克力扫进零食柜就端着托盘上了楼。

Q在M的办公室门口没有看见钱小姐，但是发现了她被鲜花和礼物堆满的办公桌。今天是她的生日吗，Q心里疑惑地想，迎面撞上了从里面出来的007。特工看见军需官手里端着的东西后挑起了眉。“没用的007，别以为你那些东西能贿赂到我。”他抢先说道，然后发现特工露出了跟钱小姐如出一辙的Moneypenny式怜悯。007没说什么，只是拍拍Q的肩膀就走了。军需官带着满头问号向M汇报了特工的斑斑劣迹，而M只是表示了解就让他回去了。回到支部的Q再次发现了浮在空气里不同寻常的躁动，这次即使是长官头上的乌云打起闪电也不能阻止他们的窃窃私语。Q把这一切的异常归咎于靠着桌边跟他的技术员调情的金发特工，于是揪着他补了一摞报告，而军需官大人则躲进办公室好好的补了一个觉。

 

梅林挂着两个大大的黑眼圈迈进了裁缝铺的会议室，所有骑士——不管是真实坐在这的还是虚拟影像——立刻齐刷刷地将目光射向他。光头指挥官在众目睽睽之下忍住了一个哈欠，假装冷静地开始做任务简报。随后他发现，骑士们的注意力都不如刚刚盯他黑眼圈的时候集中，大家似乎都心不在焉，甚至有两个骑士听完了他们部分的任务之后就直接下线。会后就连Harry也要请假，不过鉴于Arthur的大多数工作都可以隔天再补梅林也就随他去了。

当梅林终于回到指挥室的时候，第一件事就是打了一个长长的哈欠。昨天晚上Q摔门而去之后梅林也没有睡好，索性半夜爬起来在客厅抽烟。平时梅林是不抽的，因为Q闻不得烟味，可是今天，管他呢，反正他们已经吵翻了。梅林一边看着烟头在黑暗中明明灭灭，一边懊恼地揉搓他的光头。他真是太冲动了，Q的几句话就撩拨得他心头火起，全然忘记了绅士礼仪。该死的控制欲，梅林多希望他昨天没有把那些话说出口，他不该置喙他恋人的工作。然而天亮之后梅林还是灰溜溜地打开客厅的窗子通风，让伦敦清晨冰冷的空气驱走一夜的烟尘。

梅林揉掉泛出的泪花，心里想着下班回家之后要怎么跟Q道歉，然后他发现几乎每次吵架之后都是自己先向对方服软。几乎整夜未睡的疲惫翻涌上来，梅林迅速放弃了道歉的想法，凭什么每次都是我呢，随他去吧。然后他又堪堪忍住一个哈欠，连线艾格西开始指挥任务。不知道是怎么了，年轻骑士行动特别急躁，难道他下班后还有约会么，梅林感到十分不爽。正在执行任务的艾格西背后一凉，有种回去后文书工作加倍的不好预感。平日的大宅里总是冷冷清清，一般来说只有他跟Arthur两个人，今天则更是冷清。指挥完艾格西的梅林也并不想回家，带着一点赌气窝在指挥室修改武器设计稿。

 

不出意外的又是加班的一天，Q忙得几乎快到午夜才回家。他进门把包放下，然后看见坐在客厅沙发上的梅林。他的恋人眼神迷离，正在机械地咀嚼一块已经冷掉的披萨。他叹口气，挂好衣服之后走过去拍了拍梅林，“嘿，醒一醒。”然后抽走他手里那块披萨连同盒子里的一起塞进微波炉加热。等他重新端回热好的披萨梅林已经清醒多了，然而依旧一言不发。他们各自拿了块披萨沉默地咀嚼着。梅林靠在沙发上，而Q则坐在一旁的扶手椅上。最终Q受不了梅林穿着毛衫的柔软胸膛的诱惑，也不顾自己说过的再也不要理他，走过去紧挨着他坐下，然后靠在他的肩头。当然，嘴里还嚼着披萨。洁癖梅林破天荒的没有反对，反而伸出另一只没有拿过食物的手环住Q。

也不知道谁先打开了电视，他们靠在沙发上就着新闻的声音昏昏欲睡。梅林隐隐约约听见电视里说到今日伦敦鲜花供应不足的新闻，似乎是因为什么节日。是了——“是情人节。”梅林想起来了，“今天是情人节。”Q猛然从梅林怀里弹起来，差点撞到了他的下巴，然后急切地在衣兜里摸索。他似乎摸出了金色彩纸包着的一块糖果，是他去跟M打小报告之前吃的那块，被他随手塞到了衣兜里。他开心的把那块咬过一口的微微融化的巧克力举到梅林面前，又有点不好意思地缩回手，梅林则捉过他的手就着咬了一口。

然后是一个巧克力味的甜蜜的吻。当然还有一点披萨上的萨拉米香肠味道。

至于那场吵架，就放到明天再说吧。毕竟，It’s Valentine‘s Day.


End file.
